Problem: In 56 years, Christopher will be 8 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Answer: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Christopher's age. Let Christopher's age be $c$ In 56 years, he will be $c + 56$ years old. At that time, he will also be $8 c$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $c + 56 = 8 c$ Solving for $c$ , we get: $7 c = 56$ $c = 8$.